My new life as a Cybertronian
by Samurai of honor Rachael
Summary: Transformers...I remember the series too well as a child and always wished to be in the series. Well I got my wish and got myself warped in the Prime series and somehow my old friend is there on the run from Decepticons. When he got away from them...he tells me Primus sent us here to help the Autobots. Am I really ready to help the Autobots? Only time will tell... (SI)


(A/N: Samurai of honor Rachael here and this is my first story of Transformers Prime that's somewhat based on Yorkmanic88's The Shadow of the Autobots but with major changes. Before I start this story, I want to get into a serious note for a second. Do you recall the scene from his story that a sparkling was torn to pieces by Terrorcons? That scene made him really sad inside. Now I know you guys are going to say that the flashbacks are based on the walking dead (which they aren't despite it having some references of it.) which is actually based on the game This War Of Mine and believe me...when he thought of the kids getting harmed in that game during a war, that scene came up in his mind if (God forbid) a kid were to get themselves killed in wars. I won't add any of tragic deaths like how Yorkmanic88 did it. No. None of that. In fact, I hope you're reading this Yorkmanic88 and hope you add a scene where the sparkling doesn't die cause I know that made you almost go in tears when you wrote that. Special thanks for Yorkmanic88 for helping me on this story. Me and Yorkmanic88 were also watching Transformers Elite(they deserve attention cause they are awesome voice actors and actresses to make such an awesome series.) on YouTube and it is awesome so I'm gonna add some of the femmes(they weren't OCS in case you are concern. They were the femmes from the Transformers series that you know and love.) from there.)

"You can design and create, and build the most wonderful place in the world. But it takes people to make the dream a reality." -Walt Disney

Chapter 1

(Rachael's pov)

Have you ever in your life wanted to be in a universe? Have you ever wanted to be your own OC? I have and the experience was crazy. It started like this...it was probably around the time say around 5 PM when I was watching a watching an episode of Transformers Prime when I was suddenly blinded by a huge flashing light coming out of the TV screen then the next thing...I'm in still my house...however...the moment I walk out the house, I'm not in Conneticut anymore. Instead...I'm in Jasper, Nevada. No joke...the flashing lights brought me in the Transformers Prime universe. Why? No clue but I get them...soon I hope. I went to check in my garage and I see my Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle only it's color red and orange instead of black and that got me really confused...wait...my OC has the same body color and the same vehicle form...could it...? Get a grip, girl. You're talking nonsense like an Otaku fan. My thoughts were thankfully interrupted when I heard my cellphone giving me a off dinging sound letting me know that I got a message.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

I went to get my cellphone from my room only to receive a text message from Dante saying "we need to talk.". Sounded like he was in distress. Not taking any chances on calling him, I decided to text him on situation. I asked him "what's going on?" Just as I sent him that message it didn't take him long to reply back. He says "You text me almost at a bad time but I will try my best to explain. I was warped in the Transformers Prime universe from my television and believe it or not, Primus wants my help to help the Autobots."

What?! Primus?! He can't be serious. I replied "Funny. I'm in Nevada too." There was a pause...then he replies "Then he must've brought you to help me. I'm currently on holoform to blend in with the humans. If you're here, then you're here to help me. I'm gonna take a wild guess that you are in holoform and you just don't know it...yet. shit..." Uh oh...that didn't sound good. I replied "What happened?" He quickly replies "Let's just say I prevent Cliffjumper from being killed by the Cons. I'm hiding out in a warehouse from Flamewar and she is looking for me as if she's the hunter and I'm the prey. Yeah...the crazy femme who looks almost identical as Arcee but has a black color and flame decals on the motorcycle." I reply "Should I help?" He quickly replies "Not unless you're asking for trouble. -_-' look. I'm going to try get away from her as much as I can in the meantime, stay out of trouble." This got me concern and worried. Sure saving Cliffjumper was awesome but what sucks for him that a certain Con is hunting him down. This just happened so fucking fast that I don't even know what is even going on anymore.

"I hope he's okay." I said as I took my motorcycle out of the garage and drove away from my home to get to the city.

When I stopped at Knockout burger, I parked my motorcycle at a parking area near the resturant and just as I was about to get inside, I see drive his motorcycle(Same model as mine but black.) to Knockout burger and stops next to me looking a bit paranoid. No...scratch that. Almost way too paranoid.

"Surprised?" He says as he got off the motorcycle.

"You better explain what the hell is going on? And what's with the change of clothes?" I asked him.

Yeah...the dude is dressed up like Roman from this war of mine (only difference Dante is not cold nor callous...nor does he have a short ponytail.) like if he's been through war...anyway before he could answer, he looks behind him to see if anyone followed him for a bit...then suddenly sighs in relief as he looks at me. He's paranoid and he wasn't lying that he was being followed when he looked behind him.

"I told you everything on text. Primus sent us here to help the bots from the Cons."

"Yeah I got that much but we aren't Autobots." I sighed.

"Correct. We're neutrals."

Say what now?

"You're serious right?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Want more proof?"

He sits on his motorcycle and he suddenly vanished. So he was a holoform this whole time... Awesome.

"Happy?" Dante asks as the rear mirror tilts facing me.

"Okay...you convinced me. How did you do that?" I asked him.

"You need to concentrate in order for that to work. I'm guessing it goes for the same when you change forms." He says as he tilts his rear mirror to a different angle.

He suddenly groans and when I looked at where the rear mirror was facing, I see Arcee in vehicle form drive up in front of Knockout burger with her holoform and deactivates it once she stops.

"She chased after me when I saved Cliffjumper. She was persistent but I managed to lose her."

"And Flamewar?" I asked as I sat on my motorcycle.

"Wasn't easy. Think of her as a...certain Con but twice as insane."

Airachnid...

"She could be still be around looking for you." I said as I sat down on my motorcycle.

"Maybe but I'm sure she isn't stupid enough to attack in a public area." He chuckles.

Point taken. The Cons aren't suppose to recklessly show themselves to the public unless it is a last resort.

"Show time." Dante said sounding quite eager.

Just as he said that, Jack finished working his shift and starts to admire Arcee's vehicle form once he finished talking to June through the phone. He gets on Arcee pretending to drive her as I noticed something coming to our direction.

"Crap...Cons." I whispered.

"I know..." Dante whispered back.

I see the drones in vehicle forms approaching when Dante suddenly...vanished? The hell? Where the hell did he go?! Sadly I couldn't get the chance to find him when Jack was hanging on to dear life as Arcee drove away from the Cons while I drove after them but kept my distance to avoid being seen by the Cons or Arcee. Just as Arcee managed to avoid the cons, Dante who appears out of no where near the Cons and shot the drones with a pistol. Where the fuck did he get that? It got the drones attentions alright and they sure are chasing after Dante.

"Dante! You fucking moron!" I shouted in frustration as I drove after him.

I drove as fast as I can to catch up with him when Arcee(with Jack who is scared out of his mind while on Arcee's vehicle form.) is suddenly chased by Flamewar as Arcee is catching up with me and Dante. Shit...Dante wasn't kidding when he said Flamewar was here. Great...I'm sure she would love to meet him in person...

"Hang on, Rachael! Get ready for the jump!" Dante shouted.

"What Ju-HOLY SHIT!" I shouted in fear as we are going to jump off an incomplete bridge.

Fuck my life...

(A/N: How was it? Good? Needs work? Let me know and I'll try to fix them. I may not be on often cause I'm an extremely busy woman when it comes to work. Again...thank you, Yorkmanic88, for helping me.)


End file.
